An electronic apparatus, such as a smart phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC), is equipped with a memory, a processor, and an OS (OS) and thus can execute various applications. The electronic apparatus can execute an on-line commercial transaction and a financial transaction. The on-line commercial transaction and the financial transaction commonly pay attention to security in executing functions. For such a security, the electronic apparatus may, for example, control access of an application to a computing asset.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.